laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki Promotion
You've probably seen Wikia's new "Promotion" feature (You can read about it and here if not). Basically it just shows your wiki on Wikia's home page. I think we should make use of it. There are no real requirements for promoting (unlike for spotlights), so that's ok. If we want to use the feature we need a few things: * A description text (min. 300 characters). I guess we'll say it's a wiki about the Professor Layton series etc. * A main image (png, 480x320px minimum). I suggest we pick something Miracle Mask related. * Optionally some alt. images. We could add a Last Specter one and maybe something about the series in general. So, bring up your ideas :D - Tjcool007 (Talk) 11:12, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Ideas Images: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/demo/nl/images/c/c1/MainImage.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/demo/nl/images/2/2e/SecondImage.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/demo/nl/images/4/4a/ThirdImage.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/demo/nl/images/7/74/RoyaleImage2.png Title: This reminds me of a puzzle! Text: The Professor Layton Wiki is a wiki about the popular Professor Layton series of puzzle/adventure video games for the Nintendo DS and 3DS systems. Find out everything about the characters, games, movies, books and more! Help yourself with our enormous puzzle database, containing hundreds of puzzles, complete with images, hints, and solutions. A true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved! - Tjcool007 (Talk) 22:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Comments Personally I think the Layton Royale image is the best to use as main image: * Layton is in the center, and doing his typical finger pointing. * Many other main characters from all games, and they all look happy. * Layton Royale is a lesser known title, it shows we have articles over the entire series. Also note that the main image will be shrunk and sometimes cropped. The Layton Royale image would still look recognizable. The Miracle Mask image would have Layton cropped off, which isn't really what we want ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 10:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm with TJ here with the Layton Royale image. It definitely seems like a good candidate. Looking over several other images used for Wikia's main page, this one seems like it would fit right in. My only concern with using the image is cropping it, and cropping certain characters in the image out. I think that the Layton-kyōju to Choubunmei A no Isan is also a good candidate, but I feel that it doesn't necessarily showcase the Professor Layton series well enough. I'm opposed to using the Last Specter image seeing as the game is rather old at this point, : P but, if we were to have more alt images, I would suggest having one for each main series game. – Wattz2000 12:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Unless you find a better image, yes, I also agree with the Layton Royale one for the same reasons. Even though Royale isn't a main game, its poster shows a lot of characters from the main games, which is brilliant for the promotion. I don't think the PL6 image would be a good choice as it's in Japanese and it will be a long long time until it's released, but this could also be a good thing; advertising the latest news could attract visitors? Maybe. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk, Rhythm Thief Wiki talk) 12:30, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, with the attracting visitors with the latest news, I took a look at the Wiki Stats from the 29th August until today and the number of visitors has doubled; while not reaching the all time high of 25000 that we had at one point, going from 4000 to 8000 is still a great figure. Maybe PL6 would be a good choice actually. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 12:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::We can include the Choubunmei image, but I think the Royale would be better as the main image. It's better recognizable. Well maybe people already recognize the choubunmei logo by now, but most will probably expect Layton himself to be there :P. The order of the subimages I would suggest putting last specter as last (if we include it). I don't know which should go first between Miracle Mask and Choubunmei. :::Also, you both agree with the text? ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 12:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Text looks very nice; dunno about adding in the "(including spin-offs)" part. Seems a little thrown in, but overall, looks wonderful! Oh, and "Professor Layton" should be in italics, too. : P – Wattz2000 13:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'll leave the spin-offs part out xD. I've already seen if I can fill in part of the promote page, but it's acting a little odd. I tried setting a main image, but it crops it for some reason. Not sure what to think. I'll try asking on the central I guess. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 13:54, September 1, 2012 (UTC) (Unindent)Well, just submitted it. I'll post again when the images are approved :) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 11:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC)